Cozy Company
by Badly Behaved Rabbit
Summary: In which Lily Evans' reading is interrupted in the best way. Jily drabble.


**A/N:**

 **I've wanted to write something along the lines of this little piece of fluff for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a goddess and I do not compare. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliates.  
**

* * *

The atmosphere of the Common Room that night was surprisingly quiet. Whether it was due to a lack of occupants or an excess of lethargy in those occupants, Lily Evans did not know nor care.

She sat with her knees pulled toward her chest on one of the plush red couches, calmly perusing a large tome, utterly immersed in the comfort of her solidarity. She treasured these moments, the ones where she escaped the hectic world of her N.E.W.T. exam preparation and the usual constant buzz of the Common Room around her. She didn't have any rounds to fulfill or younger students to tutor that day, and so she planned to spend the rest of her night curled up in front of the fire, ignoring the rest of the world.

That was her _plan_ anyway, until someone had to go and muck it all up.

James Potter chose that moment to enter the Common Room on his return from quidditch practice. The captain smiled to himself as he caught a glimpse of a particular shade of red, not due to the fire or his Gryffindor-esque surroundings, but his incredibly _ginger_ (don't tell her he said that) girlfriend's head, out of the corner of his eye. He was amused to see that her nose was all but touching the worn paperback she grasped in her hands. Lily seemed entirely too enthralled to notice anyone if they were to approach, and so he calmly crept over to her place of dwelling. Her back was facing him as she rested it against the arm of the couch and so he took a moment to appreciate the effect of the fire's glow on her profile before he made his presence known.

He sighed contently, his eyes softening in a way that Sirius would deem emasculating.

Moment taken, James cleared his throat obnoxiously as he stood just in front of her.

Lily jumped, clearly not seeing him until he was barely a foot away. This made James smile, which in turn made Lily frown. Figuring he was just trying to get a rise out of her, Lily ignored her boyfriend in favor of her literary escape and looked back down to her book and away from his impish face, though not really taking in any of the words. James' smile widened. He loved her stubborn attitude and always enjoyed a challenge when it presented itself so willingly. And so, with the stealth one would expect of a majestic stag, James swiftly scooped Lily up and slid in behind her so she was sat between his legs and resting against his chest. Lily's head snapped back as her almond-shaped green eyes glared at him, but James simply nodded his head once at her with his eyebrows slightly raised, encouraging her to continue as if she had not been interrupted. He seemed to be content with just her presence. She huffed in annoyance, but turned back to her book anyway, secretly pleased with his arms surrounding her and surreptitiously snuggling in farther.

A half hour had passed and Lily was slowly sinking more and more into James' arms, the cozy environment dragging her towards sleep. Her eyes started rolling around in her head and the ink was slowly drifting in and out of focus. She found herself dozing off and rereading the same page over and over and over again.

Then paragraphs.

Sentences.

Words . . .

With a heavy sigh, she closed her book, giving up on reading for the night. James was idly playing with her hair and glanced down at her with a small smirk when she dropped her book onto the floor with a solid _thud_.

"You are such a prat. You knew this would happen." Lily grumbled as she turned onto her stomach, wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his chest. James shrugged and continued to play with her hair, unconcerned with her comment as he knew she was only pretending to be angry.

She smacked his chest. "Oi. Stop moving."

He started chuckling.

"You know, if I'm not allowed to read in peace, the least you could do is cooperate." she muttered. Lily buried her face into his chest in an effort to get him to stop moving, in the meantime letting her nose take a rather pleasant whiff of broom polish, soap, and something distinctly boyish.

James leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sorry."

While she placed her chin on the center of his chest so she could look at him, James watched the corners of her mouth lift and her eyes light up with humor when she said, "No you're not."

And as he watched her snuggle back in to his embrace, smiles on both of their faces as they soon fell asleep, he couldn't disagree with her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So there wasn't really a reason for this or a plot (like at all) as I am Jily trash and I cannot help myself. And also I really love cuddling but do not have a James Potter to cuddle with, so . . . I'm living vicariously through fictional characters? Is that healthy? Probably not. Oops.**

 **But, I do hope you liked it regardless, dear readers, and love and cuddles to all who REVIEW!**

 **Nox! :P**


End file.
